diablofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Baal
Baal, Pan Zniszczenia — brat Mefista i Diablo oraz ostatni z Mrocznej Trójcy. W przerywnikach filmowych w Diablo II Baal pojawia się jako wysoki, zakapturzony mężczyzna w długiej czarnej szacie. W grze zaś Baal znajduje się w ciele Tal Rasha. Przekształcił je jednak – z jego pleców wystają długie macki niczym u ośmiornicy, zaś nogi przypominają odnóża pająka. Występuje tylko w Diablo II (przerywniki filmowe) oraz Diablo II: Pan Zniszczenia. Ginie, zabity przez Bohaterów w Komnacie Kamienia Świata podczas oblężenia twierdzy Harrogath. Biografia Wieczny Konflikt Początki istnienia Baala były bardzo podobne jak jego braci, Diablo oraz Mefista. Wraz ze swymi braćmi brał udział w wielu bitwach przeciwko aniołom. Podczas batalii o Diamentowe Wrota, gdy Piekło było o krok od zwycięstwa, Mroczna Trójca pokłóciła się i armia demonów poniosła klęskę. Było to preludium Mrocznego Wygnania.Księga Caina Wojna Grzechu thumb|BaalProwadząc swoje wojska na polach bitew Pandemonium, Mefisto zauważył, że anioły zaczęły się cofać. Rozkazał wycofać swoje siły, aby mógł przeanalizować sytuację. Baal, tracąc cierpliwość, dokonał szturmu na twierdzę Pandemonium i odkrył, że brakowało tam Kamienia Świata. Pan Zniszczenia w gniewie zabił wszystkich obrońców Twierdzy. Jednak Baal miał wcześniej podejrzenia i oznajmił Mefisto, że brakowało wśród nich Lilith. Wierząc że jest ona odpowiednią ceną za Kamień Świata zażądał, by ją znaleźć, zabić i zdobyć Kamień Świata z powrotem. Z powodu działań Vizjerei, uprawnienia piekła przyszedł, aby dowiedzieć się o istnieniu Sanktuarium i jego mieszkańców. Diablo poinformował braci o egzystencji nowego świata. Uśpiona moc ludzkości i rozumowanie mogłoby być włączone do zaspokojenia swoich własnych celów. Wielcy Żli rozpoczeli kampanię, aby skierować ludzkość na swoją stronę. W tym celu założyli Trójcę Jedyną – pozornie życzliwą religię, która była faktycznie przykrywką dla ich prawdziwych motywów. Każdy z Najwyższych Złych przyjął alter ego dla kultu. W przypadku Baala, był znany jako Bala, Duch Stworzenia, reprezentowana przez liść w ikonografii Trójcy Jedynego. "Bala" został przedstawiony jako władający młotem, gdy on sam był przedstawiany wraz z torbą, którą jest w Trójcy, kapłani głosili zawarte nasiona całego życia. Zarówno charakter i triumfy architektoniczne ludzkości były uważane za zasługi jego ducha.Księga Caina Mroczne Wygnanie Baal i jego bracia trzymali istnienie Sanktuarium w tajemnicy przed Pomniejszymi Złymi. Baal i jego bracia zostali wygnani do Sanktuarium, a wydarzenie to zostało nazwane Mrocznym Wygnaniem. W rzeczywistości, to był plan na części liczb pierwszych "na uszkodzony Worldstone i skorumpowanych ludzi. Podczas Baal i jego bracia byli wolni, aby siać spustoszenie na kilka dekad, ich obecność nie uszła archaniołowi Tyraelowi, który utworzył zakon Horadrimów, który miał na celu znaleźć i uwięźić trzech braci. W tym czasie, zarówno Baal i Diablo wędrowali na zachód przez Bliźniacze Morza do pustyni Aranoch. Baal schronił się w mieście Lut Gholein, tam czekał cierpliwie na magów. Po trzech dniach, Baal uciekł na północ, a Horadrimowie ruszli za nim w pogoń. thumb|240px|Tal Rasha mając w sobie istotę Baala.W końcu, Baal ruszył się z miejsca, kierując swoje moce zniszczenia przeciwko Horadrimom. W trakcie bitwy, Kamień Dusz został zniszczony. Możliwe że zniszczył go sam Baal a może była to zasługa Zoltuna Kulla. Dzięki Tal Rashy, w zastępie za Kamień Dusz, Horadrimowie zamknęli duszę Baala. W podziemnej krypcie w jednym z grobowców, Horadrimowie wraz z Tal Rashą odprawili rytuał. Tal Rasha rozkazał swoim braciom by zamknęli duszę Baala w swoim ciele. Horadrimowie odeszli, pozostawiając Tal Rasha by zmagał się z duchem Baala, prawdopodobnie przez całą wieczność. Przywódca pozostał pogrzebany na wieki w grobowcu.Księga Caina Powrót do wolności Po wielu latach w zapomnieniu, Baal przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad Tal Rashą. Po zniszczeniu miasteczka Stare Tristram, nowej stolicy królestwa Khanduras i opanowaniu księcia Aidana przez młodszego brata Baala, Diablo, Pan Zniszczenia zaczął nawoływać Pana Grozy by ten go uwolnił. Mroczny Wędrowiec, dawniej Aidan po drodze na wschód, zdeprawił Klasztor Łotrzyc a także pozyskał nowego towarzysza o imieniu Marius. Po kilku dniach, obaj wędrowcy dotarli na pustynię Aranoch a potem do portowego miasta - Lut Gholein.Diablo II, Lament Sióstr Następnie wyruszyli na poszukiwania grobowca Tal Rasha. W końcu go odnaleźli, daleko od wszelkiej cywilizacji pod gorącymi piaskami pustyni. Obaj wędrowcy weszli do mrocznego grpiersi. Podczas poszukiwania, Aidan tracił resztki swego człowieczeństwa. Wreszcie dotarli do komnaty Tal Rasha. Mroczny Wędrowiec ruszył by uwolnić brata Diablo. Jednak przeszkodził mu w tym Tyrael, który przewidział poczynania Mrocznych Braci. Rozegrała się między nimi walka. Tymczasem Tal Rasha zaczął błagać Mariusa by ten go uwolnił. Towarzysz Wędrowca powoli zaczął się zbliżać do magicznego więzienia Pana Zniszczenia aż w końcu wyjął z jego piersi Kamień Dusz. Obaj bracia rzucili się na Archanioła, ten jednak zdążył wydać Mariusowi zadanie. Nakazał śmiertelnikowi zniszczenie Kamienia Duszy Baala w Piekielnej Kuźni. Po ucieczce Mariusa, Baal i Diablo uwięzili Tyraela w komnacie i obaj ruszyli ku Kurast by uwolnić ostatniego i najstarszego brata, Mefista.Diablo II, Dżungla Mefista Narada w Trancival Po uwolnieniu, Baal i Diablo podążyli na wschód do Kurast by uwolnić ostatniego brata. Odnaleźli go podziemiach miasta świątynnego, Trancival. To właśnie tam odbyła się Narada Trzech (Mroczne Zgromadzenie), której świadkiem był Marius, który dostał zadanie zniszczenia Kamienia Duszy Baala w Piekielnej Kuźni. Śmiertelnik jednak nie odważył się przekroczyć bram Piekieł, które zostały stworzone przez trzech braci. Diablo, najmłodszy z braci wyruszył do Piekieł by tam zebrać armię, gotową zniszczyć Sanktuarium. Tymczasem Mefisto zaoferował się zostać w Trancival i zabić bohaterów. W tym wypadku, Baal wyruszył ku północy by zniszczyć Kamień Świata.Diablo II, Wejście do piekła Przesłuchanie Mariusa thumb|Baal podczas wizyty u Mariusa.Po naradzie w Trancival, Baal udał się na poszukiwania Mariusa, swego wybawcy. Przez wiele dni, Pan Zniszczenia w przebraniu jako wysoki, kapturzony mężczyzna w długiej czarnej szacie podróżował po ziemiach Sanktuarium pozostawiając za sobą tylko zniszczenie. Odnalazł go wreszcie w domu obłakanych w Zachodniej Marchii. Po przebyciu głównego korytarza, Baal wkroczył do celi Mariusa. Pan Zniszczenia omal go nie poznał, gdyż stary włóczęga bardzo się zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania. Marius postarzał się o jakieś dwadzieścia lat choć od uwolnienia Baala minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Wybawca Baala prawie kompletnie wyłysiał a także bardzo schudł. Tak jak przypuszczał Baal, Marius ciągle miał przy sobie jego Kamień Dusz. Postanowił jednak wypytać Mariusa o dzieje mu nieznane a mianowicie o podróż Mrocznego Wędrowca. Podając się za Tyraela oraz zsyłając wizję Mariusowi, nakłonił go do zwierzeń. I tak zaczęła się opowieść starego szaleńca... Marius opowiedział o opowieść o tym jak był świadkiem upadku Klasztoru Łotrzyc, podróży z Wędrowcem przez pustynię Aranoch, o uwolnieniu Pana Zniszczenia oraz swej obecności na naradzie w Trancival. Pod koniec opowiadania, Baal poprosił Mariusa o kamień duszy Pana Zniszczenia. Wędrowiec oddał mu go mówiąc że nie może znieść obecności artefaktu. Wtedy Baal objawił swoje prawdziewe oblicze, zabijając po chwili Mariusa oraz niszcząc dom dla obłąkanych w Zachodniej Marchii.Diablo II, Koniec Grozy Szturm Góry Arreat Po odejściu z domu dla obłąkanych, Baal dotarł do ziemi barbarzyńców wraz ze swoją armią Zniszczenia liczonej w tysiącach. Barbarzyńcy walczyli dzielnie, lecz to nie starczyło aby powstrzymać Pana Zniszczenia. Wkrótce dotarł on do Kamienia Świata, który został splugawiony przez niego. W między czasie wioska Harrogath została zdradzona przez starszego Nihlathaka. Na szczęście dzielnemu bohaterowi udało się powstrzymać Baala. Niestety Kamień Świata został zniszczony przez Tyraela. Najwyższe Zło Dwadzieścia lat po swojej klęsce pod Górą Arreat, Baal został zamknięty w Czarnym Kamieniu Dusz. Przed bitwą o Królestwo Niebios, Baal został tak jak i inni Władcy Piekieł wchłonięty w istotę Diablo a wtedy Pan Grozy stał się Najwyższym Złem. Jednak Diablo poniósł klęskę i dusza Baala znów znalazła się w Czarnym Kamieniu Dusz.Diablo III, Akt IV Ponownie wolny Jakiś czas później, Czarny Kamień Dusz został wchłonięty przez Anioła Śmierci, Maltaela. Jednak po jego śmierci, dusze wszystkich siedmiu Władców Piekieł w tym Baala znów stały się wolne.Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, Akt V W grze Diablo II: Pan Zniszczenia frame|Baal w Diablo II: Pan Zniszczenia.Baal jest głównym bossem aktu V, a zarazem ostatnim bossem w grze. Pan Zniszczenia wyglądem przypomina pająka. Podczas walki w Diablo II: Pan Zniszczenia, porusza się on na czterech insektoidalnych kończynach. W porównaniu do swojego brata Diablo, Baal wciąż zachowuje pewne humanoidalne możliwości, najprawdopodobniej z "zamieszkiwania" jego duszy w ciele Tal Rasha. Jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych cech Baala są jego ropiejące macki, które są przywoływane przez niego w celu utrudnienia walki. Umiejętności * Szron– wysyła V-kształtną falę w stronę gracza, która odrzuca oraz zadaje obrażenia od zimna i zabiera manę. * Lodowa Nova– podobna do umiejętności Diablo, lecz zadająca obrażenia od zimna. * Teleport – teleportuje Baala w dowolne miejsce na terenie potyczki. * Duplikat''' – tworzy klon Baala, który posiada takie same umiejętności co prawdziwa postać poza '''Duplikatem. * ''Ropiejące Macki ''– przywołuje macki, które wychodzą z ziemi i atakują gracza. Ciekawostki *Po pokonaniu go, bohater uzyskuje dostęp do następnego poziomu trudności oraz tytuł Slayer, Champion i Patriarch/Matriarch. Przypisy de:Baal en:Baal Kategoria:Potwory w Diablo II Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mroczna Trójca Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły